The Lion King (Vitani's Last Stand)
by NikaPalmer
Summary: After losing her entire family Vitani leaves the pride and swears vengance on Simba's daughter Kiara. Now Kovu must protect his new mate and their unborn cubs before tragedy befalls them all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The minute her mom tumbled off the cliff and out of sight she heard someone scream "no!" It took her a minute to realize the one screaming was her. "No this can't happen..." before anyone noticed she snuck away from the crowd of lionesses and watched as the events unfolded, there was Kiara stretching out her paw towards her mother who dangled helplessly from the edge of the cliff, She couldn't make out what Kiara was saying. Vitanis thoughts however came out loud and clear. "Come on Mother if you dont wanna take her paw for me then at least do it for your grancub..."  
moments later it happened- her mother let go of the cliff and tumbled to her death, Vitani could only watch helplessly as her mother fell into the water and disappered.  
Without even thinking, Vitani slid down the cliff and onto a floating log quickly pushing her back legs against it and onto the other side of the cliff just before it sunk back into the water.  
She was searching for her mother but the entire place was sorounded by water it made it difficult to search for her only remaining family member she almost lost her footing as she jumped from rock to rock but at that point she didn't care if her life ended.  
"Vi, what the hell are you doing!?" She heard Kovu shout.  
"I have to find her Kov, I have to!"  
"Vitani what your doing is dangerous get back onto dry land!"  
"No!" She shouted back "Not until I find her..."  
"Vi get back up here if you don't I'm coming down there and dragging you back myself!"  
She wasn't paying attention she could swear she'd just seen a paw in the water "mother" She jumped into the water having to practically fight against the small current that was pulling her under luckily she was a good swimmer she'd just about reached the spot where her mother had been dragged under when she heard a loud splash she kept on swimming until she felt his teeth wrap around a huge chunk of her fur "What are you doing let go!" she fought him as best she could but he outweighed her by 200 pounds and she eventually lost the fight.  
by the time Kovu had gotten the two on land, both her heart and will were broken.  
instead of thanking him she then shoved him away "You stupid traitor why'd you go and do that for?"  
"Vi your my sister what was I suppose to do, leave you out there just so you could get yourselve killed?"  
"Yes!" She suddenly blurted.  
"Vi..." He held out his paw and placed it on her back but she reacted as if he'd stung her "Get your stupid paw off me!" She snarled, before turning around and running off She'd just lost her entire family never in her life had she felt so completly alone and it was all Kovu's fault if he had just stuck with the plan like he should have none of this would have ever happened she couldn't believe he'd sucked her into all this 'we are one' stuff it was all complete bull.  
As she ran, memorys of her cubhood before being banished came flooding back she could see two cubs chasing after eachother both laughing and having the time of their lives she just ran right thru them... the memory disappering like a dustcloud.  
as she was wiping the tears away she suddenly tripped but didn't even bother to stand back up instead she just lay there until she realized she was laying directly in front of 'Hidden Valley' a hidden cliff that no one but her- and her once best freind knew about, it took all the courage she had stand up and enter the place she hadn't been to since her best freind had died but once she entered through the gap inside the cliff she was rewarded inside there was a valley filled with lively colored butterflies and beautiful flowers Vitani kept walking however, until she reached The Valley's magnificent waterfall.  
Once there, she sat down, finally allowing the memorys to come flooding back "Haha, Imma get You Kop!"  
"Nu, Uh, I'm to fast!"  
"Yeah, fast as a turtle!"  
Closing her eyes, she slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Nala, Oh there you are!"  
Nala who had been chatting with Kiara turned to see Dotty running into the cave, panicked and completly out of breath.  
"What is it Dotty?"  
"It's Vitani, I can't find her anywhere She was...I just...I..."  
"Dotty calm down I'm sure she's fine."  
"Nala I know my sister she wouldn't just wander off like this at least not without telling me or- or Kula..."  
She suddenly got quiet.  
"Dotty what is it?" Nala asked, concerned about how still she was.  
"Maybe Kula will know where she is"  
Quickly giving a bow she headed out, she didn't have to run to far before bumping into her near the watering Hole.  
"Kula there you are!" Kula, who was chewing on an old bone looked up smiling when she saw Dotty coming her way "Hey girl what's up?"  
"Vitani's missing, I need you to help me find her."  
Throwing the bone aside, she stood up smiling "where do we start first?"  
Once again, Dotty grew quiet.  
"I thought we were done with the outlands" Kula murmered understanding exactly what was going on in her sisters head.  
"We are, I just think maybe Vitani could be there but I need you to go with me."  
"Alright..." Kula replied hesitantly "But I'm telling you I don't like this one bit"  
"You dont have to now Come on"  
Dotty Took off, expecting Kula to follow but when she didn't she turned back around "What are you waiting for lets go!"  
Kula was biting her lip "Can we get something to eat first I'm starved"  
"Kula, is food all you ever think about?"  
"Ok...Ok, lets find Vitani first then can we get something to eat?"  
Dotty gave a quick sure, and headed off in the direction of the outlands with Kula chatting away about the huge wildabeest she would find and take down all on her own. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That evening, Vitani was awakened by a strange noise she was in no mood to get up and see who was approaching until she heard him speaking from a few feet away.  
"Vitani?"  
Vitani stared at him "who are you and How do you know my name?"  
"Vitani dont you recognize me...It's Me, Kopa" he replied with a smile.  
Her eyes grew wide "Kopa?" She gazed at the lion realizing now that he resembled his father in every way, she let it sink in for a second unfortunatly her legs reacted quicker then her brain and before she could stop herself she pounced him "It's really you I don't believe it. I- I thought you were dead." The joy welling thru her quickly faded replaced only by sheer anger You bastered how could you do that to me!" She jumped off him "All this time, you led me to believe that you were dead I had nightmares for weeks about that day."  
His ears flattened "I'm sorry Vi, I didn't mean for things to end the way they did but I'm back now isn't that all that matters."  
Before she could say anything else another voice came from behind her.  
"Kopa? Is it ok to come out."  
"Yeah Kula it's safe. it's just an old freind."  
Vitani's ears perked up at the name.  
the male lion who was in the lead was a dark brown with a black main and deep green eyes the 2nd lion was female the lioness had reddish brown fur, except on her paws they were colorless, her eyes were a firey red and she had ear rims that resembled Vitani's She was standing the way those stupid outlanders stood Tall and Proud- or should I say arrogant.  
"This is my freind Vitani...Vitani this is my mate Kula and her brother Tobo"  
The Lioness recognized Vitani right away.  
"Ugh Kopa, what is this outland trash doing here?"  
"You should talk, Little sister." Vitani glared at her trying to control herself, from leaping towards Her snobby half sisters throat, she hadn't seen Kula since they were tiny cubs.  
"Half sister!" Kula snapped sticking up her nose. "And I'm even embarrassed to call you that"  
Kopa and Tobo both got stupid looks on their faces like Rafiki has wacked them both on the head with his staff.  
"You guys are half sisters..." Kopa turned to Kula "hon, we grew up together why didn't you tell me?"  
Already irritated, Kula snarled "Because it was none of your business."  
Vitani turned towards Kula who was staring at her like she was dirt under her paws.  
"Bitch...!  
"Tramp...!  
"Hey enough with the name calling" Kopa stood in front of the two and turned to Vitani "I came back because I didn't like the way I had left things now can you lead us towards the pridelands I kinda forgot the way..."  
Vitani laughed "Fine. I'll take you" Secretly she couldn't wait to see the look on Simba's face when she showed up with his 'son' and his prissy mate. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By the time the three lions made it back to the pridelands it was late, "You guys are gonna have to wait here" She said.  
"Why?" Kula asked before Kopa could.  
Irritated she replied "Because things could get ugly if this isn't done right."  
"Sure thing Vi,"  
As she headed up priderock she could hear them arguing.  
not expecting anyone to be up she was surprised when Nala met her by the entrance.  
"Vitani there you are, Simba Has the whole pride out searching for you."  
Dang.  
"Zazu call Simba and the pride back in please."  
"Yes of course Nala" The bird obeyed and flew off.  
"Tell Simba he didn't need to do that," She snapped "even if I was in danger I can take care of myself I did grow up in the outlands after all"  
"Well he's still worried, your part of the pride now and we take care of our family."  
Family, what a laugh.  
"Again, tell him he didn't need to worry" Vitani moved past Nala, her tail swishing back and forth in agitation.  
"Vitani, where have you been all day."  
she stopped.  
"Just, getting to know the land" she said hastily.  
"Vitani"  
Looking over her shoulder Vitani knew Nala wasn't falling for it.  
"What?" she asked.  
"You don't have to put on this act for me I know your still hurting from your mom dying..."  
"This isn't a act," she replied, This is who I am I'm a warrior my mother raised me this way and it isn't gonna change just because she's gone no matter how hard you try"  
Nala's eyes softened "Is that what you think I'm trying to do...you think im trying to change you?"  
"I know that's exactly what your trying to do"  
She shook her head "Vitani, I'm only trying to help you because I can see that your in pain."  
Before Vitani could tell her where to shove her words, she heard Simba's voice.  
"Vitani there you are, where have you been."  
"Looking around... I am grown you know I can come and go as a please."  
"That may be so, but your part of this pride now which means your family... and we stick close to each other at all times remember that."  
Bite me.  
"Sure"  
simba nodded and walked past vitani with Nala following at his heels. "wait!" She said quickly, a little to quickly.  
"What is it?"  
"Um I have someone that would like to talk to you"  
"Vitani, you know I don't like strays in my pridelands"  
you mean my father's pridelands.  
"I know I'm sorry but he says he really needs to talk to you"  
Kovu was staring at Vitani now, a look of surprise on his stupid muzzle.  
Without a word, Simba walked towards the entrance stopping immediatly when he saw Kopa and the two other lions with him. "Nala I think you better come here"  
"What is it?" She trailed off once she was at his side "Oh my god."  
The entire pride was now alert as Simba and Nala hopped off pride rock. Dotty was the first to get a good look at them "Vitani who are they?" She asked.  
"You wont believe me if I tell you" She replied softly.  
"Try me"  
She sighed "It's Kopa"  
"What? No way" That was enough for her, she hopped off the rock and quickly went to join the other lionesses. Vitani watched in silence as Nala and Kopa embraced, the tears she was crying were that of a true mother not like the one that Vitani had once had. She never recieved any I love you's or tender and warm hugs every day the only things she's recieved were smacks and mean looks if she didn't do as she was told.  
Not realizing that her legs were shaking Vitani all but fought back the tears as Simba embraced his son. Sulkingly she headed back into the cave.  
"Hey Vitani wait a sec!"  
Without turning around she asked "What do you want?" "I want to talk to you."  
"About what?"  
Tobo's eyes softened ""Your freind told me what happened to your mom Im sorry no one should ever have to go thru something like that and I just wanted to let you know if you need someone to talk to Im here."  
"Will you get away I don't need to talk to you or any one else for that matter I'm perfectly fine!"  
"Are you?" He asked.  
She got quiet. "Bug off!" She snarled walking the other way.  
"Vi, Wait!"  
She stopped and pivoted around "Don't ever call me that."  
His ears flattened "I'm sorry..."  
Losing the rage in her eyes her head dropped "No Im sorry I shouldn't be taking out my anger on you"  
"Hey it's ok" He smiled.  
"No it's not I just..." Her lip quivered "Im a little bit messed up right now."  
"I can help you."  
"No you can't... NO one can"  
"I can try"  
"Why do you care so much anyway?" She growled "Cause I like you."  
She said nothing afraid that if she did her voice would start to close up.  
"Vitani?"  
"What?" she asked.  
"Please look at me."  
Slowly, she turned around not expecting the look of symphathy crossing his already gentle features.  
"Your too pretty to be this sad. He licked her cheek "Cheer up K"  
The two moved away from each other as all the lionesses piled into the cave.  
"Ah Tobo there you are I'd wondered where you'd gotten to come with me Nala wants to meet you" Kula gave Vitani a look of disguist as if she was mud underneath her paws.  
Tobo smiled as he walked away and for the first time since her mother had died Vitani smiled. 


End file.
